unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The King's Library
|details = Hey, would you believe it if I told you that there's a library which contains all of the world's books? Well, it's a dream-like story, but a scholar in this city seems to want to know more. If you're interested, go talk to him in person. |step1 = /The Myth of the Legendary Library/Naples/Scholar/ You're sent by the guild, I presume? Recently I heard a rather interesting story. Apparently, there used to be a library which collected all of the books of the world in one of the ancient Mesopotamian nations, Assyria. If this is true, this would be something of a magnificent fact! I just can't help but want to know more about this! |step2 = /To the Middle East/Naples/Scholar/ There should be an archeologist in Basra who is familiar with that area, so I imagine that you should be able to gather some sort of information from him. It would be best if I went to visit him in person, but unfortunately I'm quite busy with my own research as well... Please gather the information on my behalf. I will be counting on you! |step3 = /A Cultural Hero/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ Oh, so you're looking to know more about the Library of Ashurbanipal? The name, Ashurbanipal, is the name of the king at the time when the library was built. He was passionate about cultural projects, and there are even various records, that still remain, regarding his commitment to architecture and literature. The library in question is also one of his great achievements. |step4 = /The King's Library/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ For that library, he asked all the people in his country to deliver books to the library. Assyria at that time was an incredibly powerful country that ruled all of the Ancient Near East. In that case, it does not seem impossible to say that all of the world's books have been collected there. |step5 = /Information about Ancient Remains/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ No one is sure as to the exact whereabouts of this library, but I believe it would most likely to be at the then capital city. Although, the location of the capital city itself has not yet been discovered... |step6 = /To the Legendary Land/Basra/Travelling Archaeologist/ According to the descriptions in the Old Testament and the research that has been done so far, the capital of Assyria is thought to be located around the Euphrates. If you carefully examine there, you might be able to find something. |stepfinal = Great Achievements/Upper Euphrates/near Stacked Boulders/ The library that collected books from around the world was one of the great achievements conceived by the king Ashurbanipal's passions, who ruled the Ancient Near East at that time. It seems that the library was most likely located in the then capital city, and there's a high possibility that it can be found in the Upper Euphrates. Try to land there to investigate and report the results |discoXP = 780 |cardXP = 390 |reportXP = 410 |reportfame = 170 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit/2 |notes = Discovery of Basra required. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/An Errand From Da Vinci/Recognition/8/Archaeology/10/Arabic/1/Tepe Gawra |chainQ1 = |landarea = Upper Euphrates |seaarea = Mesopotamian River Basin }}